Le pari de Noël
by Deviane
Summary: Défi de Noël proposé par Nathea - Le premier Noël après la défaite de Voldemort est arrivé et l'Ordre du Phoenix se réunit pour fêter l'évènement ensemble. Mais c'est sans compter sur le Maitre de Potions qui refuse catégoriquement d'y participer. Apres l'échec d'Albus, Minerva tente à son tour de le convaincre mais de manière détournée.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

— Non, merci Albus ! Hurla pratiquement le Maitre de potions.

—Enfin, Severus, soyez raisonnable. Tout le monde y sera mon garçon. Ce serait merveilleux si nous étions tous réunis ! répondit le directeur de Poudlard.

—N'insistez pas, je n'ai jamais fêté Noël et ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va commencer. Je conçois bien que votre troupe de joyeux lurons de l'Ordre du Phoenix est ravie de célébrer le premier Noël sans plus aucune menace planant sur leur tête mais ouvrez-bien grand vos oreilles car je ne me répèterais pas : Je ne me joindrais pas à vous ce soir ! Fin de la discussion, bonne soirée Albus !

Severus sortir du bureau de Dumbledore énervé, salua Minerva dans le couloir et rejoignit au plus vite ses cachots afin de commencer son propre programme de Noël, c'est-à-dire une ou deux bouteilles de whisky-pur-feu, un disque de Frank Sinatra, le tout accompagné d'un cigare.

Minerva entra dans le bureau du Directeur, le sourire aux lèvres et tendit la main, paume ouverte à Albus.

—Mes galions Albus ! ricana-t-elle.

Le vieux directeur souffla bruyamment avant de laisser tomber quelques pièces dans la main de l'Ecossaise.

—Je pensais réellement arriver à le convaincre, soupira-t-il.

—Mais je le sais bien mon cher mais je vous avais dit que cela ne fonctionnerait pas ! Vous savez comment il est Albus. Et même s'il le souhaiterait, il ne l'admettrait jamais. Et puis, avouez que vous n'avez pas utilisé tous les moyens pour y arriver !

—Minerva, j'ai essayé la fermeté, la douceur et même le chantage affectif de par mon vieil âge ! Vous pensez peut-être que vous auriez plus de succès, dit-il amusé.

—Oh mais je ne le pense pas, je l'affirme vieil homme, répondit-elle sournoisement.

—Si je n'y suis pas arrivé, je doute fortement de votre capacité à berner le vieux serpent qu'il est mais soit, je suis joueur … pensez-vous encore y arriver avec le peu de temps restant ? Je suis prêt à doubler la mise ! dit-il les yeux plein de malice.

—C'est un peu juste en temps mais soit, je ne refuse pas une occasion telle que celle-ci pour vous prouver que je peux aussi bien mener les gens à la baguette comme vous vous targuez de le faire depuis des années !

—Ma chère Minerva, vous ne vous êtes pas toujours plainte de ma baguette me semble-t-il, lui assena-t-il les yeux brillants d'une lueur de lubricité.

Et malgré l'âge de la femme en face de lui, il avait toujours plaisir à la voir rougir quand il mettait autant en évidence leur relation sentimentale qui n'avait jamais faibli au fil des années.

—Albus ! S'il-vous-plait, gardez ces sous-entendus pour la chambre à coucher ! répliqua-t-elle de manière semi-outrée. Je vous laisse maintenant, j'ai un pari à gagner … à nouveau, termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil appuyé en direction de Dumbledore.

Peu de temps avant le début de la soirée, c'est une Hermione Granger qui s'entretenait avec Minerva McGonagall à la demande de cette dernière.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Hermione se dirigeait à présent vers les cachots de son professeur de potions. Elle était en pleine réflexion sur sa mission et sur ce que lui avait raconté le professeur McGonagall.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte des appartements du professeur Rogue, respira un bon coup et frappa.

Ce dernier vint ouvrir assez rapidement mais à la vue de son regard, elle savait que la partie ne serait pas gagnée.

—Bonsoir Professeur, dit-elle en contrôlant au maximum sa voix chevrotante.

—Miss Granger, que puis-je pour vous la veille de Noël, alors que je suis en vacances et que vous avez certainement un tas de choses à faire pour vous préparer pour la petite sauterie de ce soir !

—Je suis déjà prête Monsieur, répliqua-t-elle légèrement vexée.

—Vraiment ? répondit-t-il de manière dédaigneuse. Soit, que me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite Miss Granger ?

—J'ai un cadeau de Noël pour vous ! Puis-je entrer une minute ? Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle pénétra dans l'antre de la bête.

Severus surprit par son histoire de cadeau de Noël l'avait laissée passer. Il reprit ses esprits et se prépara à la mettre dehors.

—Granger, dehors ! Si votre cadeau sert à m'amadouer pour revoir une de vos notes, sachez que je ne suis pas facilement corruptible.

—Je n'ai pas besoin d'améliorer mes notes ! Mais voyant que son ton vindicatif n'était certainement pas la bonne technique, elle ajouta précipitamment : C'est du Whisky-pur-feu !

—Miss, si vous vous retournez et regardez sur ma table de salon, vous verrez que je ne vous ai pas attendue pour ouvrir une bouteille ! Maintenant je vous demande de sortir de mes appartements.

—Mais Monsieur, si vous vous donniez la peine d'ouvrir mon cadeau, vous verriez qu'il s'agit d'une bouteille de 15 ans d'âge …

Severus qui avait déjà la main sur la poignée pour mettre la gamine dehors (bien qu'il devrait dire jeune femme maintenant), s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant.

—15 ans dites-vous ? dit-il de manière visiblement intéressée.

—Oui, Professeur. Peut-être pourrions-nous partager un verre, ajouta-t-elle de manière innocente.

—Asseyez-vous ! Il se dirigea vers son bar, sortit un second verre et vint s'asseoir face à elle. Il servit ensuite le liquide ambré, étendit ses longues jambes, but une gorgée et soupira d'aise.

Hermione était comme hypnotisée par cette scène et se demandait vraiment comment cet homme pouvait penser à mettre fin à ses jours alors qu'il semblait si détendu. Elle le trouvait tellement troublant qu'elle croisa ses jambes pour calmer le tiraillement qui se faisait sentir entre ses jambes.

Rogue s'aperçut de son trouble et se demanda soudainement ce qu'il se passait chez la lionne qui était face à lui. Il aurait presque juré qu'elle était excitée mais étant donné qu'il n'y avait que lui dans la pièce, il ne pouvait en déduire qu'autre chose.

—Vous allez bien Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il curieux.

—Oui oui, ça va Professeur, répondit-elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Elle but presque son verre cul sec pour se donner un peu plus d'aplomb et décida d'entamer une conversation afin d'occuper l'homme un bon moment et que cette sombre soirée soit vite derrière lui.

—Avez-vous lu le dernier essai sur la fleur de lotus parut le mois dernier dans Potions Magazines ? questionna-t-elle de manière peu naturelle.

—Bien évidemment mais Miss, ne voyez pas là un signe de mon inhospitalité mais vu que votre verre est vide, il me semblerait juste de vous demander de partir car j'ai des projets pour ce soir et vous n'en faisiez pas vraiment partie ! dit-il avec un sourire qui sonnait tellement faux que si Hermione n'avait pas reçu cette mission de la plus haute importance du Professeur McGonagall, elle lui aurait envoyé le restant de la bouteille au visage.

Mais prise d'un élan de panique à l'idée de laisser l'homme seul face à ses démons, elle se jeta sur lui. Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur les genoux de son professeur, le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis bascula et Hermione fut projetée contre Severus, la tête de son professeur dans le décolleté de sa robe.

—Professeur, vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça, la vie peut-être agréable, supplia-t-elle presque.

—Granger ! Vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ? Je peux savoir à quoi rime votre intrusion sur ma personne, lui hurla-t-il en attrapant les épaules de son élève pour éloigner son visage de la poitrine de la Gryffondor.

—Monsieur, le suicide n'est pas une solution. Vous êtes intelligents, vous êtes un héros de guerre, vous n'êtes plus sur le point de vous faire tuer, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer de vivre ? Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et ouvrit des yeux ronds quand elle l'entendit éclater de rire. Elle pouvait même voir ses yeux s'humidifier de par son hilarité.

—Miss Granger, d'où tenez-vous l'idée que je veuille mettre fin à mes jours, s'enquit-il de manière toujours amusée.

Hermione qui se trouvait toujours sur les genoux de son professeur, confessa que sa directrice de maison l'avait informée qu'il était déprimé, qu'il ne souhaitait pas assister à la soirée de ce soir car il avait comme projet de tirer sa révérence. Alors Minerva avait conseillé à sa protégée de veiller sur lui pendant la soirée afin de prévenir tout acte irréparable et peut- être voyant qu'il n'était pas seul, il pourrait se joindre à eux tous pendant la soirée.

—Hermione, votre directrice de maison vient de vous berner ! dit-il triomphalement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

La jeune femme tiqua sur l'utilisation de son prénom et voyant l'amusement de son professeur dans ses yeux et à nouveau, elle sentit cette chaleur se répandre entre ses jambes. Elle avait toujours eu un petit faible pour lui, sa voix envoutante, ses yeux sombres, cette manière de prendre l'ascendant sur n'importe qui et par-dessus tout son esprit brillant qui l'émoustillait.

Severus vit à nouveau que son étudiante avait le regard qui changeait et prit conscience qu'elle était assise sur lui, sa robe remontée sur des cuisses bien charnues et sa poitrine offerte à sa vue. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une érection magistrale le submerge, il fallait éloigner absolument la jeune femme de lui avant de ternir encore plus son image avec une nouvelle réputation, celle de pervers !

Qu'elle ne fut pas son étonnement quand il sentit Hermione se frotter contre son sexe et pousser un léger gémissement de plaisir.

—Miss Granger, susurra-t-il avec une voix rauque, auriez-vous l'obligeance de vous lever.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et avec une voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendue chez elle, elle lui répondit :

—Non Monsieur, et elle reprit ses mouvement de bassin sur son professeur.

Severus n'y tenant plus, l'attrapa par la taille, glissa ses mains sous les fesses de la jeune femme pour la soulever. Il aurait dû à ce moment la déposer et l'éloigner sauf qu'il la garda accrochée à lui et l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Il mordillait ses lèvres, les léchait et enfonçait sa langue dans sa bouche. Hermione gémissait de plus belle face à ses assauts et resserra encore plus ses jambes autour de la taille de son professeur.

Ce dernier se dirigeât tant bien que mal vers sa chambre à coucher, déposa la brune sur le lit et reprit ses assauts. Il recommença à l'embrasser, tantôt avec passion, tantôt avec douceur. Elle se tortillait sous lui alors qu'il attaquait le lobe de ses oreilles. Il vira dans son cou en l'effleurant de légers baisers qui lui provoquèrent des frissons.

Sa queue le faisait souffrir tellement elle était gorgé de plaisir. Il abaissa le décolleté de sa robe et fit apparaitre un soutien-gorge en dentelle noir. N'y tenant plus, il effleura un téton du bout du pouce et un grognement de plaisir s'échappa de la gorge d'Hermione. Il riva ses yeux dans les siens pour confirmer qu'ils avaient bien les mêmes intentions. Voyant les yeux brillants de la Gryffondor, ses lèvres gonflées, et les mouvements de hanches qui reprenaient avec plus de vigueur comme un appel à poursuivre ses attentions envers le corps de la lionne, Severus devint fou. Il attrapa sa baguette, lança un sort sur leurs deux corps et les déshabilla aussi vite que la magie le permettait.

Il attaqua directement sa poitrine à coup de langue, de baisers et de sucions. Hermione n'était plus que gémissements. Toujours occupé sur ses seins, il glissa sa main dans une caresse soyeuse jusqu'à son entre-jambe, et fit coulisser son index entre ses lèvres. Il commença à taquiner le bouton gonflé de désir. Il remplaça son index par son pouce pour l'introduire dans les tréfonds de son corps. Elle était trempée et brulante et juste pour se sentir moins coupable, il vérifia qu'il n'était pas le premier.

Il glissa ensuite sa tête entre ses cuisses et se mit à la lécher comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, elle hurlait littéralement son plaisir et encouragé pas ses cris, il introduit deux doigts dans la chaleur de son con.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus et cria son orgasme.

Elle voulut se relever pour s'occuper à son tour de Severus mais ce dernier en avait décidé autrement, il la plaqua contre le matelas et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il embrassait ses épaules, caressait ses hanches et puis, se cala bien entre les jambes de sa partenaire. Il frotta son sexe contre les lèvres, poussa un peu plus et le fit aller venir contre le clitoris d'Hermione. Cette dernière écarta un peu plus les cuisses pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il vienne en elle.

Encore une fois, il fixa son regard au sien, elle se mordilla la lèvre d'appréhension et d'envie en même temps, il positionna la tête se son sexe à l'entrée de la femme désirable qui était dans son lit et d'un coup de rein s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde. Il resta au fond en bougeant ses hanches contre elle, ce qui envoyait des frissons de plaisir dans tout son corps. Il continua encore pendant de longues secondes cette danse du bassin contre elle, cela stimulait à la fois son clitoris et son vagin. Mais l'excitation était à un tel niveau qu'elle avait besoin de le sentir bouger plus fort. Alors elle commença à remuer de manière provocante et Severus dans un sourire de satisfaction commença des longs va et vient.

—Professeur, oui, plus fort, gémissait-elle.

—Severus. Hermione, appelle-moi Severus, lui répondit-il avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait et surtout submergé par le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait.

—Severus, répéta-t-elle comme une supplique.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Severus pour augmenter le rythme, il attrapa ses mains et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête. Tout en continuant ses mouvements de reins de plus en plus intense, il se pencha et mordilla un téton, en lécha un autre.

—Par Merlin, Severus, je … je VIENS , Hermione ne savait plus où elle était et sa tête faisait des aller-retour de gauche à droite car l'orgasme la prenait telle une vague qu'elle ne pouvait éviter.

—Oui, c'est ça, viens pour moi, et ses poussées devinrent erratiques et il finit dans un cri rauque d'extase.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Il se retira d'elle et tous les deux reprirent leurs esprits en regardant le plafond. Une fois leur respiration ralentie, ils se regardèrent et Hermione éclata de rire.

Severus arqua un sourcil et sentit sa mauvaise humeur reprendre le dessus. Hermione s'en aperçut et avant de faire un impair, elle lui expliqua ce qui la mettait dans cet état.

—Je peux maintenant affirmer que tu es loin d'être suicidaire, sourit-elle de manière tendre et alla jusqu'à approcher sa main de son visage mais arrêta son geste dans son élan, ne sachant pas si cet homme allait lui laisser la possibilité d'être plus qu'une partie de jambes en l'air.

Sa main à lui combla l'espace, il attrapa ses doigts et embrassa l'intérieur de son poignet. Alors elle se rapprocha de lui, vint se nicher dans le creux de ses bras et caressa son torse.

—Par contre, je ne vois pas qu'elle était l'objectif de Minerva dans cette situation ridicule, émit-il.

—Aucune idée mais même si je ne vois pas sa finalité à elle, je dois bien avouer que le résultat est au-dessus de mes espérances, dit-elle un peu timidement.

Severus eut un sourire bien orgueilleux, il était plus que fier de sa performance et comptait bien recommencer cela un certain nombre de fois cette nuit avec la jeune femme.

Pendant ce temps dans la grande salle …

Les festivités avaient commencé depuis un certain temps. Les jumeaux voguaient de groupe en groupe en répétant leurs gags. Sirius était en grande discussion avec Rémus, Nymphadora et Maugrey. Les Malfoy avaient fait la trêve avec les Weasley et même Draco plaisantait avec Harry qui tenait Ginny serrée contre lui. Le champagne avait bien évidemment aidé à la convivialité de la soirée.

Si l'absence du Professeur de Potions était passée inaperçue, celle d'Hermione ne l'était pas.

—Professeur McGonagall, Hermione vous a dit quoi exactement ? Car elle était très excitée par cette soirée et je m'étonne qu'elle ne nous ait rien dit ! chouina Ron.

—Elle devait voir ses parents juste avant qu'ils ne partent en vacances, elle a peut-être souhaité passer quelques heures supplémentaires avec eux, mentit-elle.

Minerva s'agitait sur son siège, visiblement mal à l'aise. Cela n'échappa pas à Albus et ce dernier lui chuchota à l'oreille.

—Tu l'as envoyé pour faire sortir Severus de sa tanière, n'est-ce-pas ? dit-il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

—Eh bien oui, Albus ! Je me suis dit qu'en envoyant Hermione chez lui, il n'aurait pas le choix que de venir nous rejoindre pour lui échapper, répondit-elle fièrement.

—Ingénieux ! Mais tu constates que cela n'a pas l'air de porter ses fruits Minnie.

—Il nous reste encore le dessert, je ne doute pas de Miss Granger pour le mettre dans un état proche de la folie, tu sais bien qu'il a une sainte horreur quand elle ouvre la bouche, ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes.

Le dessert allait être servi et Minerva doutait de plus en plus de la réussite de son projet. Elle demanda de l'excuser une seconde et revint peu de temps après.

—Ronald, voulez-vous bien aller chercher Miss Granger s'il-vous-plait. Je viens de vérifier mes messages et il semblerait qu'elle soit au château. Elle est juste passée voir si Severus souhaitait prendre le dessert avec nous. Elle est dans les cachots.

Ron qui attendait le dessert avec impatience se pressa dans les couloirs afin d'atteindre les appartements de la vieille chauve-souris.

Il arriva devant la porte du Professeur qu'il détestait le plus et toqua. Pas de réponse, il réessaya mais sans plus de succès. Il colla son oreille à la porte et entendit des bruits éloignés provenant certainement d'une autre pièce. Elle était peut-être dans son labo en train de le questionner, pensa-t-il avec un plaisir non feint. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle puisse le mettre sur les nerfs, Ron jubilait intérieurement. Alors il appela Hermione un peu plus fort. Et cette fois-ci, il entendit une réponse : je VIENS !

Ron, une fois sa mission accomplie, retourna au pas de course dans la grande salle.

Il se dirigea vers Minerva et lui dit qu'elle arrivait.

—Mais Professeur, je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle sera de très bonne humeur, continua Ron.

—Et pourquoi cela Monsieur Weasley ? s'enquit Minerva, curieuse de savoir si elle reviendrait avec Severus.

—Je pense qu'elle se disputait avec la vieille … le Professeur Rogue. Elle avait l'air d'être essoufflée par l'énervement, j'entendais Rogue, je veux dire le Professeur Rogue grogner, j'ai dû toquer plusieurs fois et elle a terminé en hurlant : Je VIENS ! Alors bon, vous voyiez Professeur … Professeur McGonagall, vous allez bien ?

C'est à ce moment que Minerva comprit leur absence et qu'elle s'évanouit pendant qu'Albus était pris dans une crise de fou rire dont tout le monde se souviendrait !

FIN

Un tout grand Merci à Nathea pour cette idée de défi et à RaineAisling pour la correction !


End file.
